Hope Never Dies
by Starlight Diamonds
Summary: A legend that was lost in time and space. A team that was detroyed. Lives that were changed. Opale's Senshi, that's who they were. Now their time is coming...They are coming.
1. Prologue

**Hope Never Dies**

**Notes: This is based off characters that belong to myself, Sanyo, and Meeko. Take them and face my wrath. This story is a plot created by myself as well, mixed in with plots that were used with my friends. Again, take them and face my wrath. Sailor Moon isn't mine, I'm not getting paid to write this.**

**Prologue**

In the deepest reaches of space lies a castle. Nestled among dead stars, it looks foreboding to any who would look at it from an outsider's prospect. To a small group of Senshi, it was their home. Or it had been. Many years had passed since the palace had last held occupants, hundreds of years.

The chambers were a mess and the floors needed dusting. No one had lived there in years, thus it wasn't considered as a threat it had posed to Crystal Tokyo when the Senshi had been at their strongest. They had been known as one of the strongest in the Solar System, just slightly higher than the Sailor Scouts of Earth. That is, they were, until the battle raged just outside the castle walls.

The Senshi of the Moon had brought their forces down hard on the castle. It was all the Senshi of Darkness could do to keep it from fall down upon them as they fought for their home.

Their leader was Sailor Soul Fire, a feisty one who always had firepower ready to go. Second in command was Sailor Dark Sun, who always proved to be very practical with battle tactics, even in the heat of battle. Following close behind her was her twin sister, Sailor Dark Star, who was a strong fighter and a team player. Last, but certainly not least, was Sailor Orion, a bubbly girl who brought everyone's spirits up and was always there to try and lend a hand. And, as always, Star Knight Sirius followed the girls, acting as an extra fighter with some Knights who he had been training recently.

It was a hard battle to fight as it raged on for almost a week of on and off fighting. Then, finally, the Darkness Senshi received a loss: Star Knight Sirius had taken a blow that proved to be fatal. It was then that the battle took a turn for the worst...

"Dark Star, get your sorry ass out there! Soul Fire and Orion need your help, as do I!" Sailor Dark Sun raged at her sister as she entered inside to take a brief break for keeping the light scouts down. Dark Star, however, had been watching as the knight who held her heart was fading away.

"Dark Sun, I can't leave him." She said, her throat clogged with emotion. "He's going to die...I can feel it. I need to be here when the end comes."

"But, by doing so, you're ensuring that those damned light scouts gain control over us and our home! Empress Opale won't have it!" Dark Sun slammed her fist down onto the wall nearest her. Dark Star winced slightly, but held her ground with her sister.

"Star? Sun?" It was Orion, hurrying inside with Soul Fire on her heels. "Good, you're inside. They've gone back to regroup- we sent a hit at Mars that went off at Mercury. They'll need to have her spend time out and she's their strategist for that side! Things are looking slightly better." Her face fell as she looked down at Sirius. "How is he?"

Star looked away as Orion felt the meaning sink in. "No...He can't die!" she cried out, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder only to have it shaken off with a shrug.

"We won't let them win." Soul Fire said, her amber eyes burning with a fire of her own. "We can't let them win, Dark Star! We need you out there when they come at us again!"

"I can't!" Dark Star found herself yelling as she stood from where she had been sitting by the side of Sirius. "He's not going to make it..." Her eyes were bright as her face crumpled at the thought, but she didn't take any of the comforting words or gestures as she spoke again. "I need to be with him as he takes that final breath. I can't let him die alone..." She let a few tears fall and, not bothering to wipe them, sat back down as her gloved hand took his again.

Silence settled between the friends, as their defeat seemed inevitable as the death of Sirius. Nothing they could do would convince her to leave his side and they were growing weaker every time they stepped out into the battlefield. Bowing their heads, they stood, watching as they fell apart.

"There is a way..." The haunting voice of Empress Opale said as she stepped into the area. All the scouts turned their heads, inclining their heads in respect to their leader.

"A way to what?" Dark Sun asked, crossing her arms. "To win this battle? Because I don't see a way we could possibly beat them." Dark sun had turned rather pessimistic to see her younger twin fall to pieces and her outlook on the battle had turned grim.

"To have peace again." Opale said in a brisk tone as she swept into the room. "A way for all of you to live again." She looked each of them in the eyes as she spoke and all listened intently. "But, it would involve sacrifice for all of us."

"Tell us how!" Orion said, bursting out of turn with her voice. Opale managed to give a flickering smile towards her, while Orion blushed, realizing she had spoken out of turn. But Opale didn't seem to mind.

"This plan involves all of your energies form yourselves. It involves you forgetting everything you've ever known. It involves leaving here, forever. I will lend my powers to give you the extra strength to go to where you will spend the rest of your lives.

"It will be hard to do this now, but you will all live in the end. Even Sirius, who is slipping from us as we speak." All heads turned back to Sirius as Star held his hand slightly tighter. "But you will have a future again; a life of your own will await you every morning. What do you say?"

"We will forget everything?" Soul Fire said, speaking to her mother as their eyes met. "How will we be happier? Sure, blissfully happier, but unaware of who we really are?"

"Yes. Though, I can give you each something to remember who you are, if the time comes." There was a small flash of light as, opening her hands that she had clasped together, she held out 5 necklaces.

"In my hands are necklaces that will represent your true selves. The star for Dark Star, the Sun for Dark Sun. The Belt of Stars for Orion, the Flame for Soul Fire. And, finally, the Dog Star for Sirius." Each were handed their necklace while Dark Star placed Sirius' over his head. "These will hold your powers until you will come back here again. They will hold your memories too. They will activate when you are together again."

"Will we see you again?" Dark Star asked, looking both horrified and grateful that she was being told she had to take a new life. "Will I know who my sister is when I see her?"

"All will come to pass in time. Don't loose hope." Is all Opale would say as she motioned for them to rise. "You have time to say your goodbyes now, for we have little time before the Light Scouts attack us again."

It took a moment before the hugging and kissing of the cheeks started. Even Soul Fire, swept along with all this emotion, was found crying as she hugged Orion. Dark Star and dark Sun had little to say, though they hugged one another tightly before they moved to say goodbye to the others.

"Sirius," Dark Star spoke softly as she took his hand, not sitting this time. "I don't know how but I promise I'll see you again. Forever..." She bent low, pressing a kiss to his clammy brow. His breath as slowing as, silently, she took the hands of Dark Sun and Soul Fire. Orion had taken Sirius' limp hand and the hand of Dark Sun.

"Close your eyes. And remember that I love each of you dearly. You will see one another again someday..." Her words soothed the fears and nerves of the scouts as, closing their eyes, brief flashes of memory crossed their minds.

Dark Sun thought of the countless times she had spent playing with Dark Star, always keeping her safe from harm. She had always been there and the thought of being so far away and unable to help her when she needed hurt but she knew she'd see her again.

Dark Star thought of her sister and her friends here. Her thoughts ran on about Sirius as she wondered if she'd be able to keep the promise she had made. She smiled lightly, remembering all the quirks of her teammates, no, her friends.

Orion thought of her home and her friends she knew as family. She knew that she would miss all of them terribly, somewhere in her heart, even if she wouldn't remember them. She had to believe that she'd see them again, someday...

Soul Fire remembered all those years spent alone in the darkness of space. She thought of how she had found home when she had met Orion and how she felt now. She wished that she could stay happy, but knew it wouldn't be the same after this.

All had their thoughts in their minds as smile donned their features. And, as happy thoughts came from their minds, they started to glow colors corresponding to their Senshi name. It wasn't until the white light emerged into the mix that their minds were wiped blank.

They felt nothing as, with a flash that made the Light Scouts curious, they vanished off to Earth, ready to start their new lives. And it was then that Opale wept as, in a smaller flash of light, she vanished, never to be seen again near that castle of Darkness.

But, it is now, that the scouts will be called together. For, there are forces out there that are darker than the scouts who dwelt in the castle, who want to bring the downfall of all scouts. The time has come.

_Find the others. You have the power to return._


	2. Out of Place

**Hope Never Dies**

**Chapter 1: Out of Place**

City streets were bustling with many civilians as the noontime traffic went through. A normal day in Crystal Tokyo. Dark toned eyes watched from where she sat in the central park as apple green fingernails ran through very short rainbow locks that donned the head of Star Masuno. Yes, she looked quite odd, but she never minded the stares that went her way. Bu today, her normally carefree attitude was stained with worry.

At 21, Star had just finished schooling at Crystal Tokyo University, majoring in Astrophysics. It had always been somewhat of an obsession with Star and astronomy. It was her passion and her reason to study for the degree she had wanted since she had been a child. One had to wonder what would worry her on this day in late September.

Dreams had been plaguing her mind for many months now. They weren't like the normal odd dreams where you had the occasional carrot chasing you or where you walked around naked. No, these dreams were beyond ordinary.

It started out the same every time she had this dream. It started out, deep in space with a dark castle settled among dead stars. Flashing forth, she always went inside the castle, observing the darkness held within it. The same people always spoke to her, flashing smiles and acting as if she knew them more than they knew her. A pretty girl with blonde hair, a woman with amber eyes and flaming orange hair, and a woman with hair the tone of blood that always greeted her last. They always were decked in the fuku designed for those in the Sailor Scout ranks.

There was a woman, decked in regal clothing, always sitting on a throne of beryl, watching her with eyes that were warm and cold at the same time. Her hair was a bright pink and it was in her presence that Star always found she and the others kneeling. She always spoke the same phrase in her voice, so haunting.

_"Find the others. You have the power to return."_

In the end of the dream, she always turned to see a man standing before her instead of the regal woman. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were a comforting shade of green. How her stomach fluttered when she saw him. It was his face and smile that always stayed in her mind as she left the dream.

She didn't know what it meant, or why she dreamt of such things. Maybe it was just a random dream, or so she would have thought if she hadn't had the dream so many times before. Why did it keep coming to her?

Stopping to sit, Star felt her eyes close as, instinctively, she reached to her neck, fumbling with a silver chain. It wasn't long before a small charm came, settled in her palm. It was a small star shaped charm. The star itself was a deep purple while it was outlined in black. Sort of morbid, if she thought about it. And the odd thing was, she didn't remember where she got it.

Dark toned eyes looked to the sky as a sigh escaped her lips. It was the oddest feeling. The feeling of being out of place. Like she didn't belong. And, it was with these thoughts, that she watched the rain move in.

Somewhere else, working in a fast paced city café, Sanyo Tenchiba was working extra shifts. At 18, she had been working here for many months now, trying to earn her way through her first year of college. Which she had found out was hard. Brushing a wisp of light blonde hair out of her sea green eyes, she move from table to table, refilling coffee and taking orders as the lunch rush ran it's course.

Catching her breath after whirling through the doors to grab more food, she took a seat in the kitchen, grabbing a glass for Coca-Cola. She hated the Lunch rushes. It wasn't like she wasn't friendly enough, because Sanyo loved people. It just got so busy at the café she worked at, thus it got old.

Filling up her glass, she chugged about half of it before she hurried back to work. She knew that Suzuno hated to work alone at this shift and, if she was lucky, she could leave earlier if she worked harder. Bustling in and out for another half hour wasn't so bad. But she knew when she finished she would hate herself for working harder than she needed to.

As she stopped for a moment, she felt her hand go to her neck. There, nestled in folds of fabric, sat a necklace of a belt of stars. She didn't know where she got it or why she had it, but it was always a constant comfort. Especially now as, moving to get to work, she felt a surge of a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time: like she didn't belong.

Shaking her head, she heard Suzi call her name and, hurrying back to work, the thoughts slipped easily from her mind.

Off in the middle of town, Kari Mameratsu leaned against her car. Long locks of red hair had been pulled off her face, back in an elegant bun that ended at the nape of her neck. A tan business blazer donned her slender figure while her red tinted eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Her mission today? To face the chief.

Kari may have only been 21 years old, but she had worked her way into Crystal Tokyo Police Department early in her college career, which was cut off at her first year. She was a Cop and loved her job. But, recently, she had felt like she didn't want to work at the moment. She needed a break, that's what she needed.

Finally, after standing there for a moment, out side the Police Station, she uncrossed her arms. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she stepped inside the Station. Many people greeted her as, raising a hand in her own greeting, she headed for the Chief's office and, reaching it, brought a fist and rapped against the glass door.

"Come in." Chief Hango called from inside. Taking in a deep breath, Kari stepped in. "Ah, Miss Mameratsu, how are you today?"

"Fine sir." She replied curtly. "Listen, I can't be here long. I just came to ask for some vacation." She said this rather quickly, but she knew he had heard her.

"Vacation?" He frowned. "Well, it is a busy time around here. We need all the officers around as much as possible. The Sailor Scouts have been on some of their own breaks..." He looked rather darkly, thinking of the scouts. She knew he despised them for making the Police seem "slower" than the crime-fighting females.

"I don't need to be gone long. Just some time to clear my head." She said, taking off her sunglasses. "I need this time. How many times have I asked for a vacation?"

Chief Hango sighed. "You've never taken any vacation other than holidays off, like everyone else." He said, sounding defeated.

"Which means I should take a break." She said. "So, I'll be back in next Monday. Seven days of break. Ciao!" she turned, without letting him have another word before she could get her seven days of freedom. Truth be told, Kari hadn't been feeling very well for a while. Out of place was more like it. Subconsciously, she fumbled with a small charm on a silver chain.

The charm was of a sun, outlined in black. It was beautiful and dark at the same time. Yes, she got questions as to where she got it and why she wore it, but she couldn't give them answers. She loved this charm for some reason, even though she didn't know where the hell she got it.

Placing her sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose, she climbed into the convertible. Placing the keys into the ignition, she went off, streaking off home. Not caring that it looked like rain, she drove the whole way with the top down.

Almost a hundred miles away, training on the mountainside, Komeeko Ohira sat, meditating after training hard on the slopes of Mount Fuji. Her bright orange hair flowed free today, falling to the middle of her back in waves. Amber eyes were closed right now as she breathed in and out, focusing on how she was breathing.

The 20 year old had retreated to the mountain this time because she hated the city. The smog always got to her. She hated the feel of all these people around her. And, above all, she felt contempt towards those Sailor Senshi. Why she felt this way, she didn't know. But she hated them with a passion every time she saw them.

Thus, she found Mt. Fuji as an escape away from it all. She loved being alone and the mountain air was clean. Plus, no one bothered her about anything. Well, most of the time. There was this real annoying girl named Sen who always wanted to be around her. It made her shudder trying to spend time with her.

Opening her eyes, she felt a sigh leave her lips as she reached at her wrist, feeling the chain and charm still there. The charm was simple enough- a flame from fire. But where she got it was a mystery. Sure, she was an orphan in this world, but she always wondered if her real mother or father had left it with her. Like in that musical, _Annie_. But she didn't like to hope so.

Leaning against the wall that was behind her, she heard the rain starting to pound on the rooftop. It was soothing and, soon enough, she found herself falling asleep. Yes, sleep. It brought that weird dream that she always welcomed with open arms. The dark castle...

Sweat was beading at his hairline as, waking from the same dream he had beheld the night before, Sirius Tabuchi sat up in bed. His long hair of silvery-white was pushed away from his green eyes with his hand as he closed his eyes, trying to think why he kept having the same dream over and over again.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes. Rain was pouring down on Crystal Tokyo, which wasn't such a surprise for spring. Late May always brought rain, but he guessed that "April showers" would bring Mayflowers this year.

Standing, he let the images of the rainbow haired woman enter his mind. He didn't know her, but he had a funny feeling about here every time he saw her. As if he had known her better than she knew herself. But that wasn't true. He had never seen her in his life. Yet, he always felt something towards her every time he saw her in the dream, there wasn't any doubt that he felt something.

Blinking his eyes, he moved over to his dresser, picking through the socks until he found what he had been looking for. It was a star shaped like a dog upon a chain. He didn't know why he kept it when he didn't know where it came from, but it was a constant comfort.

Sighing, he turned, watching the rainfall outside his window.

Somewhere nearby, a pair of gray eyes watched each of the individuals. Lips curving into a smirk, a voice spoke. "It is time."


End file.
